


Visions of Destruction

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Bulma is plagued by visions of some sort, but are they just visons or more than that?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman's cerulean eyes blinked as the early morning sun hit her face. She yawned loudly as she stretched the kinks out of her sore muscles. After deciding that she had stalled long enough she threw back her lavender comforter with gold moons and stars along with her snow white sheets and crawled out of bed. Her room felt chilly after being cocooned all night so she hurried into her adjoining bathroom. Flipping on the light switch she was greeted by her multi-shaded blue bathroom complete with turquoise tiles under her feet, white walls with gold lines, a white toilet, white sink, and a large, light blue hot tub sized bath. Bulma threw off her turquoise silk lingerie as she ran hot water into her tub. As the water filled up she pulled on her sky blue terry bath robe and began to brush her teeth. Satisfied with the whiteness of her teeth she ran a brush through her sky blue locks that ran down her back, stopping just above her butt. She walked back over to her tub and stopped the flow of water before discarding her robe onto the floor and sinking into the steaming water. With a sigh she relaxed against the tub side.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta ran at the last bot, fazing behind it as it glowed with power. He knocked into the south wall, breaking it into little pieces.  
"Damn it," Vegeta growled as he shut of the GR to survey the damage. All around him were the remains of all ten bots that he had demolished. 'The Onna is gonna be pissed,' Vegeta thought with a smirk as exited the large domed building and heading for an even larger domed building. He entered through the back doors from the outside deck and headed upstairs in the direction of Bulma's room. Vegeta walked past several rooms until he came to her white door with her name spelled across it in purple script. He pounded on the door a few times and called her name, but received no response. He pushed open the door and entered the large room. He looked around and even though he had been in her room more than enough times he could never get over how regal it looked. Her floors with covered with plush, white carpets and her windows were adorned with silk purple curtains complete with gold tassel chains to hold them open. She had one white dresser with gold handles and a large walk-in closet. Vegeta turned his attention to the cracked bathroom door were he could sense Bulma's 'ki' signature. He walked over to in and without warning entered her warm, foggy bathroom. He could make out her sky blue hair that drifted on top of the water. "Onna!" he yelled seconds before Bulma's flustered face burst out of the water. She turned to look at him before dunking her body from the chin down back into the warm water.

"Vegeta," she growled from the edge of her tub. "What the hell do you think that you are doing?" Vegeta smirked.

"I broke the bots and now I need you to fix them," he stated. Bulma's face turned a deeper shade of red as her brows knitted together.

"Nani kuso?!(What the hell?) That's why you came into my private bathroom?! You broke the bots I made and now you want them fixed?" Her eyes darkened with every word that left her lips. "I am not you personal slave! You can wait for me to finish my bath and just maybe I will fix the bots. Now, GET OUT!" Bulma watched as Vegeta left the bathroom before relaxing back in the bath tub.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta closed the bathroom door and headed downstairs toward the kitchen.  
'Why didn't I say anything?' Vegeta questioned himself, even though he already knew the answer. During Bulma's triad she had unknowingly rose a little out of the water allowing Vegeta to get an eyeful of her creamy white breasts. He opened the large white fridge door and began to search for something edible as the cool air tamed his arousal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma exited her bathroom in her robe and headed for her large closet. After shuffling and tossing clothes around she finally emerged from her room in white daisy dukes complete with white tennis shoes and a black tank top with the words Bad Ass written across the breasts in white lettering. She entered the kitchen where Vegeta was sitting eating leftover meatloaf, vegetables, and mash potatoes. He didn't even acknowledge her presence as she headed toward the fridge where she put into a bowl pieces of cauliflower, mushrooms, and radishes. She grabbed a cutting board out of a cabinet and began to chop up the radishes along with the mushrooms. After finishing this she deposited them back in the bowl with the cauliflower and dribbled ranch over them before sitting down across from Vegeta. Vegeta looked up and peered at her bowl in disgust.

"Onna, no wonder why your mate cheats on you. You eat like a rabbit and he must be afraid that he will break you in half," Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma frowned, smacked him across his face before grabbing her bowl and heading into the spacious den. She settled herself onto one of the many comfortable couches before rubbing her sore and blistered wrist. She looked back toward the kitchen with a scowl.

'I know that that hit hurt me more than him,' she thought to herself. She turned her attention to the TV as she flipped through channels until she came across an old Sailor Moon episode. Suddenly the room fell into darkness and in front of Bulma a faceless man appeared. He wore no shirt so his muscular chest stood bare before her. His tail was wrapped tightly around her wrist and she could feel it's warmth making her skin tingle. She watched the man in front of her tense as his mouth opened in pain. On his left side blood burst from his side. The dark red substance gushed out onto her. She could feel the warmth of the blood as it hit her skin and slipped down her face.

"Onna?" a gruff voice said in question. "Onna!" Bulma felt her body shake as the man dissolved into the form of a very distraught Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta?" she questioned in confusion. Vegeta looked into her eyes so full of confusion and fear.

"Onna, what's wrong with you?" Bulma shook her head and said nothing as she got up, dislodging Vegeta's hands on her arms. She grabbed her tools as she headed out to the GR. Vegeta watched her go with a confused look on his face. "That was weird," he said out loud to himself, but dismissed it as he headed upstairs, the only thing on his mind a nice warm shower.


	2. Chapter 2

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two Weeks Later)

Bulma squirmed under her sheets, sweat glistened on her face and neck as her eyes shifted under closed lids.

The faceless man stood before her, his tail on her right wrist. Bulma looked up, but could not see his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He opened his mouth, but only a howl of pure pain escaped his lips as once again his side was split open by an unseen force. "Iie," she cried out as the blood hit her face and his body crumpled to the ground. That's when she caught a glimpse of his face. Her eyes watered as she crouched down to hold him. "Vegeta?" she murmured as she shook him.. "Vegeta!" Suddenly she felt herself being lifted.

"Onna," a rough voice called. "Wake up!" Bulma's cerulean eyes opened slowly as her blurry vision began to clear to reveal an upset Saiyan. He frowned, trying to cover up his previous exposed emotions. Bulma's eyes were still wet from her tears and Vegeta could see the fear and sadness evident in her eyes. "Onna, you were just dre-" Vegeta was cut off as Bulma flung herself at him. He allowed her to cry into his chest until it seemed that she realized what she was doing and pushed herself away from him. "You will be fine?" Bulma nodded as she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, but after Vegeta left she quickly got up and dressed. She knew it was only four forty-five in the morning, but after that nightmare she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. She headed down to her lab in search of something to do.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta didn't head back to his room, instead he headed to the GR where he threw himself into his training. In the back of his mind though Bulma's voice cried to him.

Flash Back

Vegeta was fast asleep when he heard Bulma whimper in her room next to his. He was about to dismiss her nightmarish whining when she cried out his name. Vegeta shot up out of his bed, anxiety making his heart beat wildly as fear for her safety (which he would not admit to) making him hurry into her room. When he entered the dark room he found Bulma wrapped up in her sheets, her comforter forgotten on the floor next to her bed. Her upper body was exposed, her lingerie top had slipped down in her struggles with her subconscious. One side had fallen low enough that Vegeta could see the hint of cleavage. Her skin was flushed and glistened in the moonlight that had entered her room from her window.

"Vegeta!" she screamed as her body arched her back, almost as if electricity surged through her body. He went to her and pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her. He called her a few times before she opened her eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her eyes orient themselves. Suddenly he felt foolish. She would make fun of him and tell everyone that he was a weakling for showing emotions, so he straightened his face and after making sure she was okay he made his way to the GR, where he was now.

End of Flash Back

Vegeta punched at some bots as they came after him. After a few hours of sparring with the lifeless things he gave up and headed for the kitchen. As he passed Bulma's lab he heard noises.

'Hmmm... Could the Onna be awake?' Vegeta asked himself as he stuck his ear up against the cool door of the lab. Metallic noises could be heard as could the hissing of a blow torch.

"Almost done," Bulma said out loud to the empty room as she soldered another metal piece onto the basketball sized sphere. "I hope he likes you," she said to the inanimate object.

"I will if I know what it is," Vegeta said as he entered the room. Bulma flinched as she turned quickly to face him, her torch still lit. He could see her eyes full of fear through the protective mask that she wore. The fear expelled as she saw that it was him.

"Oh, Vegeta," she said standing up in front of her creation. She turned off the torch and put it down next to it. "You scared me!" Vegeta smirked and stepped closer to her.

"What are you hiding?" he inquires as he tried to look behind her. Bulma smiled mischievously.

"Something that I made for you," she said as she stepped out of the way so that he could see her finished creation. Vegeta picked up the sphere and examined it.

"What is it? What does it do?"

"Well, it's two things really. It's name is Opponent One and it's a new bot to help you fight. It also will help regrow your tail." Vegeta looked over at her, shock written clearly on his face.

"Why?" he asked. Bulma shrugged.

"I know that you need a challenge and I also know that you do not feel like a true Saiyan without your tail." Vegeta smirked and with the orb in his arms he headed for the GR, Bulma in tow. Vegeta entered first and she followed him, but stepped back as Vegeta set the orb on the floor in front of him.

"What do I do?" Vegeta asked with a quizzical look on his face as he glanced at her.

"First, push the black button at the bottom." Vegeta did as he was instructed and the orb hummed to life as it began to hover off the floor. The hum that it emitted did not sound like that of a machine, but Vegeta dismissed it as the sphere hovered at eye level with him. It did nothing more so Vegeta looked over at Bulma again. "Oh, sorry," she said as she came out of her stupor. She turned her attention to the orb. "Opponent One, program one!" She commanded. Vegeta watched in boredom as the orb began to glow. This changed as lines began to form around the orb in the form of a body. Vegeta watched in fascination as colors filled in the lines and the person in front of him became solid. Vegeta smirked as he looked over at Bulma.

"The green bean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Piccolo moved to a fighting stance, waiting for Vegeta's command.

"Well, there are more, but I thought that we could work our way around to each one," Bulma said as she headed for the door, but before leaving she said over her shoulder. "Tell me how he works out."


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta awoke the next morning at six. He threw back his black comforter that the Onna had bought him last the front she had sewn in gold lettering the words Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta would never admit it, but he loved the thing. Vegeta headed for his bathroom that mirrored Bulma's except that his walls were ivory with black from the waist down and the tile was white with ivory. His hot tub sized bath was black. Vegeta turned on the hot water and as the water filled the tub he removed his black silk boxers (Bad thoughts!) before climbing into the bath tub. As the water continued to fill up over his taunt muscles he let out a sigh. After the tub filled he reached over and turned it off. The Onna's mother had bought him all sorts of male hygiene apparel, most with musky scents. He grabbed the "puff" as Mrs. Briefs called the little white thing on a string. After lathering it up with Old Spice he began to later up his body...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma tossed and turned in her bed as the nightmare began...

She was walking down a hall that was filled with pictures. The pictures were of a family. The family looked familiar to her and then there were some of other people. She stopped at one of them that had a young lavender-haired man with a perky looking blond lady in it that was holding a lavender haired baby. The parents seemed so happy with the infant.

"That's me," she said touching the infant in the photo. "and that's my parents," she whispered as she touched each of their faces. Suddenly she heard a crash from downstairs and the lit hallway became dark. She headed farther down the hallway towards the stairs. That's when she heard the sound of a struggle and then a scream. "Mom! Dad!" she screamed as she ran down the stairs. She screeched to a halt as she beheld the sight of her parents' lifeless bodies. She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees next to her decapitated parents, blood leaking from there frozen bodies.

"Onna! Onna!" Bulma looked up to see a very distraught Vegeta. She had never seen him look so afraid. He hauled her to her feet and pulled her close, his tail wrapping itself around her waist. "You must get out of here! He wants you, but I will not let him have you! You are mine," Vegeta stated seconds before a man entered the room. Vegeta did not move as he growled, "You will not have her!"

"You, nor she have a say in that," a deep voice said as the person moved closer. Vegeta groaned in pain as his side was split open, blood splattered onto her face.

"Iie!" Bulma screamed as she sat up, sweat sliding down her face and neck. She wiped at the sweat on her face, still half asleep, but after realizing that it was not blood she relaxed. She was so tired. This nightmare was causing her to lose sleep and now the vision was more frequent and graphic. "This is insane," she murmured before shaking her head. "Now I'm talking to myself," she muttered angrily as she disentangled herself and crawled out of bed. After pulling on some black sweat pants and a matching tank top she headed down to the den to watch some TV.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta emerged from his bathroom, refreshed and clean. After pulling on his black spandex pants he headed toward the GR. It was now six forty-five and he was ready to battle the string bean. He thought that the creature would be easy to beat, as all the other bots previous, but the Onna had really out done herself. The bot learned his moves and foresaw them, making him have to change his strategies. He had exhausted himself on the bot early and now he could not wait for the next level of training. As soon as his foot hit the last step of the stairs he heard voices coming from the den. He headed toward it slowly, knowing that the voice was unfamiliar to him and that it might be an intruder.

"I will right wrongs and triumph over evil," the blond girl said on the screen as Vegeta crept farther into the dark room. "And that means you." Vegeta snickered to himself as he watched the ridiculous show in front of him. He looked down at the blue haired woman laying on the couch. She smiled lightly at the TV as the blond girl on the TV knocked a weird looking creature away from her.

'She must not be sleepy,' he thought as he backed away from the couch. 'It's odd though. I have never seen her not sleep in.' Vegeta headed toward the GR, putting all thoughts of the blue haired scientist aside as the door closed behind him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later Bulma looked down at her watch and with a frown sat up on the couch.

'Kuso, it's only nine o'clock,' she cursed to herself as she got up and headed for her room. After figuring out some more suitable clothes to wear she emerged from her room an hour later adorned in blood red mini skirt, a low cut white blouse, and red pumps on her feet. Her sky blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a white hair band and to finish off her look she wore large white hooped earrings. After making a small note for Vegeta and putting it on the fridge, where he would be sure to see it, she headed out to her car. After starting the motor up and buckling herself in she headed off into the direction of the Penn Square Mall.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta emerged from the GR an hour later, after finally besting the Piccolo look-a-like, ready for his next challenge. The only problem was that bot only responded to the Onna's voice he would have to get her to go to the next training level. He entered the house and headed for her lab. After about ten minutes of looking he began to search for her 'ki' signature. It was not in the house, that was for certain.

"Damn," he cursed out loud. 'She must have left while I was training.' Vegeta continued through the house, now in route to the kitchen for food. As he got closer to the fridge he noticed the piece of paper on it with the Onna's writing on it.

Dear Vegeta,

I have gone to the store for food and clothing. I will be back in an hour or two.

Bulma Briefs

Vegeta growled as he crumpled up the note. "Damn it all to Hell," he cursed to the empty room. 'Of course she wouldn't be here when I ne- want her here.' Vegeta jerked the fridge door open and began to rummage through it to find something to munch on. 'I guess I have to battle the Namek again,' he thought to himself as he stuffed a raw t-bone steak into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma returned home a little after one to find her note crumpled up on the floor.

'I didn't think that he would be that pissed that I left,' Bulma thought to herself as she uncapsized the food and began loading the fridge. The rest she re-capsized and threw it in a small compartment in the top of the freezer before heading toward her lab.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta felt her 'ki' signature as soon as she entered the grounds and followed it as it entered the house. He stopped fighting the fake Piccolo and after turning off the GR headed into the house in the direction of the Onna. He found her in her lab tinkering with another orb, but this one was twice the size of his and was black.

"Onna!" he barked causing her to jump a few feet in the air. She spun around quickly and glared at him when she saw who had interrupted her.

"Vegeta," she hissed. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Vegeta smirked.

"To get your attention," he said. His answer seemed to piss her off more.

"You didn't have to sneak up on me and you certainly didn't have to yell!" she screeched, her face becoming redder every second.

"Iie, I didn't," he said trying to look sorry before he smirked, "but I did." Bulma's face became beet red as she anger filled her entire being.

"Y-YOU ASS," she sputtered. Vegeta's smirk broadened as he watched Bulma's eyes glitter with pure rage.

"Onna," he said moving closer to her. "I have beaten the green creature." He pushed up closer to her. "I want something a little more challenging," he said huskily. Bulma gulped, all her anger gone.

"Why do you need me?" she inquired suspiciously.

"It only responds to your voice," he said backing a few center meters away from her. Bulma smiled.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" she squealed. "I was so excited about the orb that I forgot to change the Voice Command." Bulma walked quickly out of her lab, taking a deep breath. 'Damn, he was too close for comfort. He was making me feel funny.' Vegeta followed her, walking slowly, his thoughts wandering to her ass that was swaying as she walked quickly to the GR. She walked into the domed building and straight up to the little orb. "Opponent One, new Voice Command." She motioned Vegeta to say his name.

"Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans," he said loudly. The little orb beeped a few times before the light stayed red.

"New Voice Command... Activated," it said in a robotic tone. Vegeta smirked.

"Opponent One, program two!" Vegeta commanded. He watched as the orb lowered down a little and the lines began to form as they had the first time, but this time when the colors filled in the person that stood before him made him laugh.

"Ahh, so now it is Baldy," Vegeta said with another chuckle. "This shall be fun."

"You know that that is not my name," a familiar voice said. Vegeta turned toward the orb with an amused look.

"Very funny, Onna." Bulma smiled as she exited the room to leave Vegeta and Krillin to fight. She headed for her lab before she stopped for a moment.

'Iie,' she thought to herself before turning in a different direction. 'I should probably eat something.' As she was heading for the kitchen the ground began to shake and the room darkened as the sky outside darkened. "What the fuck?!" Bulma cried as she fell to the ground. She climbed to her feet and ran outside only to be greeted by a rather large ship making a landing in her backyard. Vegeta stood outside his GR watching the ship as well, a look of suspicion on his face. The hatch to the ship opened to reveal a rather large male and another smaller green one. The first one was over six feet tall, with muscles that never stopped, and a head brown spiky hair that fell to his shoulders. The smaller green man was five feet with no hair to speak of and was rather lanky. Obviously by the way he held himself and the way he was dressed he was some kind of royalty, but this did not faze Bulma as she walked toward him and past a very shocked Vegeta. She wasted no time as she glowered up at the man. "What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" The man looked down at her expressionless. He was a very gorgeous man, but she was pissed off at his lack of response so she continued to yell. "Nani?! Do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth?!" He hands shot out to grab her by the shoulders causing her to gasp in surprise and fear. Vegeta took a step forward to protect her, but stopped when the man planted his lips on Bulma's in a rather passionate manner. Vegeta growled as he snapped out of his stupor and headed over to the lip locked pair. After pulling her apart from him Vegeta pushed her behind him and glared at the intruder.

"Ahhh, Prince Vegeta," the man said in recognition. "I did not realize that you were still alive, let alone on this planet." Vegeta eyeballed the man warily.

"How do you know me?" he asked suspiciously. The man chuckled.

"I was under your father's rule along time ago before Frieza blew up the planet." Vegeta gave him a blank stare. "My name is Tomitoe. I was a Royal Guard." Vegeta frowned, but upon further investigation of his person he noticed his stature and then his tail. Something was off about this though.

"How did you survive the planet blowing up? Why are you here?"

"Sadly I was off planet, purging a planet light years away. I found out about the planet's destruction about two years ago and about Frieza taking you before he did it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "As for why I am here. I am looking for a mate. I have been watching the Earth for a while now and find that no one is as perfect as the woman behind your back." Bulma blushed at the flattering remark. She tried to move around from Vegeta, but found that she was firmly held in place. She looked down and smiled as she saw his brown fluffy tail wrapped firmly around her waist. She was drawn to his tail (As Kagome is drawn to Inuyasha's ears. I love his tail too. I mean that would be so great to have an tail!) and began to tentatively began to pet the soft fur. She noticed that Vegeta began to relax and the remark that was about to leave his mouth disappeared as a purr escaped instead. Bulma stopped as she noticed that Tomitoe was watching her with an unreadable expression. Vegeta came to his senses shortly and looked back at her curiously, before looking at the new tail.

'I wonder when that got there?' he pondered to himself as he stared at the appendage. He turned back to the other Saiyan and noticed the hate in his eyes, though his face did not reflect those feelings. 'It seems that he thinks we are mates,' Vegeta thought with a smirk before he realized his thoughts. With a frown he forcefully removed his tail, put it around his waist and crossed his arms in his usual manner. "She is a repulsive looking thing. I do not understand why you think she's perfect unless she's a perfect pain in the ass." Bulma's face flushed bright red with anger as her fists clenched at her sides.

"NANI?!" she screeched, causing both men to cover their sensitive ears. She moved around Vegeta so that she could talk to Tomitoe, figuring she could piss off Vegeta by blowing him off. "Forget him," she said with a wave of her hand, as though she were dismissing Vegeta. "You were saying something about the perfect woman?"


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta scowled as he watched the two talk on the couch in the den. For a Saiyan the man acted quiet human, as Kakarot did. The man talked nicely, smiled and even referred to the Onna by her name and allowed her to call him Tomi.

"Bulma," Tomi breathed. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." Vegeta snorted.

'Not that she's not beautiful, but what a line!' Vegeta thought to himself with disgust. Bulma looked over at him and glared.

"Some people," she muttered, "have no idea of beauty." Tomi smirked over at Vegeta, the smirk having an evil tilt to it. Vegeta did not like this man. Something about his aura sent shivers down his spine. He had gauged his power and it was that of a second class soldier, but maybe he was hiding his true power, after all most if not all soldiers that guarded the royal family were elite soldiers. Vegeta decided that he would not let Bulma be alone with this guy, not even for a second. Vegeta moved closer to where the two resided on the couch. The TV was off and the remote lay on the coffee table, unguarded. He fazed out for a second before he appeared between the two, remote in hand, and sat down, causing the two to split. "Vegeta," she whined. Tomi looked at him disapprovingly, but said nothing. Vegeta flicked on the TV and turned the volume up.

"You were in my spot," he said with a shrug and a smirk. "and don't want to hear any of your babbling." Bulma got up in a huff and exited the room, in route to her lab. Tomi watched her leave until Vegeta growled. Tomi smirked at him.

"Is she yours?" Tomi inquired, knowing the answer, but continued to bait him. "I don't see a mark on her, nor do I smell you on her." Vegeta's face turned neutral.

"She may not be marked, but she is off limits," Vegeta warned. "I am your Prince and you will honor my request." Tomi growled.

"You have no voice in this matter and you are no longer my Prince. I am a Prince of my own planet and I want Bulma to be my Princess. She will help me rebuild the Saiyan race with me." Vegeta snorted.

"You think that just because you say nice things to her that she will fall head over heels in love with you?" Vegeta asked with a grin. "You must have hit your head! You are just as pathetic as Kakarot!" Vegeta boomed as he fell back laughing. Tomi looked at him questioningly.

"Kakarot? There is another Saiyan here?" Vegeta continued to laugh, but quietened after a moment.

"Hai, there is another Saiyan. He married an Earth harpy and they have a brat." Tomi smiled.

"This means Humans and Saiyans are compatible enough to make children!" he exclaimed as he got up. "I must begin wooing her," he said as he headed out to his ship. Vegeta frowned as he too got up, but he headed for Bulma's lab.

"Onna!" Vegeta growled as he entered he lab to find her working on the black orb again. She ignored him as he walked over to her. "Onna," he said again. She still did not acknowledge him, so he grabbed her right arm and swung her around to face him. "Onna, I must talk to you. It is of great importance." Bulma snorted.

"What could be so important?" she asked. "I mean, at first you act real weird when Tomi kissed me, then you would not let me and him talk. Now something is real important," she said, her voice growing louder. "The only things that are important to you are food and training! If you didn't have to sleep, you wouldn't!" Vegeta's face turned lethal as she ranted at him.

"You're one to talk!" he growled. "You stay with that baka mate of yours while he sleeps with other females. Then after you catch him you still go back for more abuse! Talk about a one track mind! At least mine is of some benefit!" Bulma's face contorted, but not in one of pure anger. Her lips trembled as she tried to hold back a whimper that wanted to escape.

"H-He may be a baka!" she cried, "but at least I am not alone!" Vegeta chuckled, even though what she had said had stung.

"Alone?! Onna, you are so stupid! That man will not stay with you! You are more alone than you think!" Bulma turned from him so that he would not see how much his words had hurt her. A tear slid silently down her cheek and even as she did not notice it, Vegeta could smell it. "On-" his was cut off as she pushed past him to exit the now confining lab, but not before she let escape one tiny whimper. He growled as he exited the lab and stomped off toward the GR. He knew that he had struck a chord, but she had done the same with her remark.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma ran up to her room, tears sliding down her flushed face.  
"That d-damn man!" she cursed as she flopped dejectedly down onto her bed. 'Why does he like to piss me off?' After deciding that it was a lost was a lost cause to try to figure out the Saiyan Prince she got up and headed for her bathroom.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta growled as he flew after the fake Krillin, the fake backing up as it threw golden orbs of energy at him. As he flew after "Krillin", it disappeared and fazed behind him, catching him off-guard. Vegeta bounced up against the wall as "Krillin" stood before him.

"Losing again?" it taunted. "You are not paying attention to the fight! Get back into the game!" Vegeta powered up with a snarl before running after the other fighter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma emerged from her bathroom an hour later and walked over to her large closet to pick out an outfit for the evening. After choosing a short black dress that barely covered her ass that had a tight top that pushed her breast together, making her swell up perfectly. She pranced back into the bathroom to finish up her look.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomi looked down at his minion with a smirk.  
"So, Earth custom is that I go over there and set a date with her, correct?" The creature nodded. "Well, Linthur, wish me..." he paused. "What do the Earthlings call it? Luck? Yes, wish me luck."

"Good luck," Linthur said as he watched Tomi, dressed in human jeans and a white wife beater, head across the lawn toward the Briefs' residence.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma headed downstairs, her hair pulled behind her head with a clip and curled. It cascaded down her neck and framed her face next to her silver hoop earrings, making her face glow. Vegeta walked into the kitchen at that point and went stock still at her appearance.

'Onna?' was his only thought as she smiled at him, while she continued to make her way down the steps.

"Hello, Vegeta," she said, "You might want to close your mouth, the flies might get in." Vegeta blinked and recovered himself just as Tomi entered the room. His reaction was similar to Vegeta's but he recovered faster.

"Wow, Bulma," he gushed. "You look fantastic! Where are you going?" Bulma opened the front door and before closing it threw three words over her shoulder.

"My boyfriend's house." Slam. Both men growled for almost the same reason, Vegeta's having one difference.


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma walked out to her red Pontiac Grand AM, hopped in and headed out to Yamcha's house, her heart thumping. She was sure it was happiness in seeing Yamcha after such a long time of not seeing him, but then Vegeta's words popped into her head.  
'No wonder your mate cheats on you... Alone?!Onna, you are so stupid! That man will not stay with you! You are more alone than you think!' Tears emerged in her eyes before she swiped at them angrily. After a few minutes of silence and contemplation she pulled up into Yamcha's driveway. Pulling out her spare keys, she headed up to his doorstep. She saw that the front lights were off, but she noticed that the back lights were on so she thought she might surprise him. She crept quietly into the dark house and noticing that the door to his room was open she crept closer to it. She saw that the light was off in his room and she almost turned back to leave, thinking that he was a sleep, heard a shrill giggle.

"Oh, Cha," a girl's voice murmured huskily.

"Hai, Marron," a familiar voice said before squeals filled the air. "Such a naughty girl." Bulma crept over to the door, her heart pounding in her ear as she stuck her hand into the dark room. She reached blindly for the switch and in one fluid motion turned on the light as she threw the door open. Before her was a VERY naked Yamcha with a mirror image of her called Marron. His white ass was in mid-motion as Marron turned to look Bulma around Yamcha. "Babe," Yamcha croaked as tears fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. As she climbed into her car a sheet clad Yamcha appeared onto the lawn yelling. She paid him no mind as she turned on her car and the radio. She sped off into the horizon Eminem filling the car.

You high Baby?

Yeah

Yeah?

Talk to me

You want me to tell you something? Uh-huh

I know what you want to hear. I know you want me Baby, I think I want you too

I think I love you Baby

I think I love you too. I'm here to save you girl. Come into Shady's world. I want to grow together. Let's let our love unfurl...

Bulma frowned as the song continued.

You know you want me Baby

You know I want you too. They call me Superman, I'm here to rescue you...

Bulma pulled up into her own driveway and hurried inside as dark clouds began to grumble over the city. As she entered the house she noticed the note on the hall table by the front table.

'Hmmm,' she thought as she picked up the note and scanned over the contents.

Dear Bulma,

Your father and I have gone away on a business trip. We will be gone for a short while. Make sure you take care of our guest and that man.

Bulma crumpled the letter and threw it into the trash.

'Damn it.' she curse inwardly. 'They always pick the worst times to pack up and leave me alone with the asshole. Take care of his ass,' she thought with a wry smirk. "Sure I will." She walked into the kitchen and after pulling a seven fifty of McCormick vanilla vodka out of the freezer headed into the den. She took an unladylike swig from the bottle and turned to to the TV as she turned it on. "Every one can go to Hell," she muttered as she found a movie that fit her mood accordingly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours Later...

Vegeta entered the house, his clothes tattered and sweat clinging to his body. He walked into the den to find Bulma watching TV on the couch.

"Baka onna!" she yelled suddenly, her words slurred. This caused Vegeta to pause before moving closer to the couch.

"Onna?" Bulma turned to look at him, a sad smile on her lips.

"V-Vegeta," she slurred out. "What ar-re you doing in h-here? I thought-t you were Hell bent-t on being more po-owerful than Goku." She took a large gulp from her glass, emptying it of it's remaining contents. Vegeta wrinkled his nose at the sweet scent of vanilla that escaped her mouth.

"Onna, you have been drinking," he stated as he came around the couch to stand in front of her. Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, so," she said. "I am twenty-five-e and can d-drink when I wan-nt to." She frowned up at him, her lips quivered.

"But you ha-" he was cut off as Bulma threw herself at him with a cry of pain.

"Veggie!" she whimpered out as she clung to him. "Y-You were right-t!" Vegeta stood stalk still for a moment before he put his arms around her small waist. She whimpered lightly as his warmth enveloped her.

"What do you mean, Onna?" he inquired as he slowly sat down on the couch, not letting go of her as he pulled her into his lap. He looked around, hoping that no one saw him in the position he was in.

"I-I caught hi-im..." she faded off as another sob escaped her lips. "He was-as f-f-fucking another w-woman." It dawned on Vegeta who and what she was talking about as she continued to blubber. "I'm s-suck a baka," she spat out with disgust. He pulled her closer. He truly felt bad for her, who had found her long time mate cheating on her. Bulma leaned back for a moment. "Vegeta," Bulma said quietly, her words losing some of their slur. "I am truly a-alone now." Vegeta frowned at her statement.

"Iie, Bulma, you are not alone," he said huskily. Bulma felt something furry wrap around her wrist, be she could not look away from Vegeta's onyx eyes.

"What do you mean?" she inquired as their faces grew closer together.

"You have me," he said as their lips touched.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomi cursed as he watched the two pull each other closer.  
"I will just have to rectify this situation," he muttered as he headed back to his ship. "You will be mine Bulma Briefs," he vowed as he disappeared into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma awoke the next morning and stretched.

'Last night was so interesting. Damn! I can't believe we kissed,' she thought to herself with glee. She smiled as she crawled out of bed and headed into the bathroom, last night's events playing through her head.

Flash Back

"Vegeta," Bulma said quietly, her words losing some of their slur. "I am truly a-alone now." Vegeta frowned at her statement.

"Iie, Bulma, you are not alone," he said huskily. Bulma felt something furry wrap around her wrist, be she could not look away from Vegeta's onyx eyes.

"What do you mean?" she inquired as their faces grew closer together.

"You have me," he said as their lips touched. They pulled each other closer as her hands found themselves wrapped in his thick mane and his arms round her slim waist. It seemed like they sat like that for hours, their tongues battling for dominance. Vegeta pulled away first. "Onna, I can't do this..." he faded off. Bulma's face fell as she felt her heart begin to break.

"N-Nani?" she stuttered as her voice broke. She stood up quickly as tears began to form in her blue eyes again. Her head began to swim as the alcohol swam in her blood. Vegeta stood so that he was standing in front of her. His tail, having been forced off her by her standing, was now wrapped around his waist. He reached out to touch her shoulders.

"Bulma, you are too intoxicated," he forced out with regret. "and it would not be right for me to... take advantage of the situation. You are obviously upset about what that bastard did to you and..." Vegeta faded off for lack of words to explain and even in the fog of her mind Bulma understood what he was saying. She nodded stupidly as Vegeta walked away.

End of Flashback

After the bathtub filled up with warm water she hopped up into it.

'I'll just have to straighten things out with Yamcha before proceeding into a relation with Vegeta,' she thought to herself as she submerged herself into the steaming water.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta ran toward the orb that was now disguised as Gohan. The little boy jumped around, dodging Vegeta's fists with ease.

"I can't believe what I did!" he snarled at the fake Gohan as he flew at the kid. This one was a couple steps up from the fake Krillin and had more fighting strategies, all varying from the other two clones.

"What did you do?" it inquired as it jumped over Vegeta's head. Vegeta grabbed it by the feet and swung it into a wall.

"I kissed that baka onna," Vegeta said as he landed a punch into "Gohan's" face. "I showed weak emotions to a baka human! An onna at that!" "Gohan" got up from his position on the floor and went after him again, fazing in and out.

"So," it said, "You must have feelings." Vegeta fell back as it landed a punch in his stomach. "Besides, weren't you complaining earlier about some baka Saiyan named Tomitoe wanting her for his mate?" Vegeta nodded his head as he stopped for a moment. Then it struck him what "Gohan" was getting at (though the fact that he was talking to a droid didn't). "No pain, no gain."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomi walked into the house in some torn blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the words Aren't I Hot? across the front in white, bold lettering. In his hand he held some red roses and a heart shaped box with chocolates. He knew she was in her lab because that's where she was almost fifty percent of the time.

"Bulma?" he asked as he opened the lab door to find her hard at work. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Tomi," she said stopping her work as she stood up. "What have you got behind your back?" He moved closer to her, pulled the gifts from his back before handing them to her.

"I bought these for you. I know that you have a mate, b-" Bulma put her hand up to stop him.

"Iie, I do not have a mate. I had a boyfriend, but I broke it off with him this morning." Tomi smiled at this news.

"This is good news for me," he said. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight and allow me to woo you?" Bulma looked confused and surprised for a moment.

"You want to date me?" He nodded. "No offense, but from what Vegeta has told me. Saiyans do not date. They just pick a mate."

"No they do not date, but I wanted to do this the Earth way." Bulma smiled again.

'This might be nice,' she thought to herself as she looked down at the gifts in her hands. 'I like Vegeta and all, but he hasn't said one word to me since last night.' She looked up at Tomi, her mind working to find a flaw. 'He seems like a nice guy, even though his first impression was kinda off. Maybe I should give him a chance.' "Sure. That sounds like a nice change of pace." Tomi's grin widened.

"I will be back by at seven-thirty. Can you be ready by then?" Bulma nodded. "Good. See you tonight," Tomi said as he exited the lab. Bulma set the gifts on the lab table before hurrying up to her room. She only had six hours to get ready for her first date with Tomi and she wanted to look her best.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta exited the GR five and a half hours later, soaked in sweat and blood as he headed into the house in search of food. After stuffing his face for fifteen minutes he headed for his room for a quick shower and clean clothes before heading back to the GR. He stopped as he came close to Bulma's closed door.

'Is that the Onna singing?' he asked himself as he crept closer the doors.

Baby, I am missing you

I want you by my side

And I hope you miss me too

'She couldn't be thinking about going back to the low life bastard, could she?'

Come back and stay

I think about you every day

I really want you too

You swept my feet right off the ground

You're the love that I found

Vegeta pushed himself up next to the door, still trying to figure out what was going on. Just then the doorbell rang and Bulma emerged from her room. Vegeta flew back from the door to stand thee feet from her as she closed the door to her room. She was decked out in a short, dark navy dress that clung tightly to her bosom, accenting her cleavage. From the waist down to her knees the dress flowed loosely and was adorned with small crystals that glittered in the light. She smiled at him as she flounced downstairs, her almost waist-length, curled, sky blue hair bounced behind her. He followed her downstairs as she opened the door to a dejected looking desert bandit, who perked up when he saw her.

"Oh, Babe!" he said as he entered the house to hug her. "I knew that you would forgive me!" Bulma pushed him back as she looked at him with disgust. Vegeta came to the end of the stairs, listening intently to Bulma talk.

'If she's not taking him back, then where is she going dressed like that?' He still couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked and how aroused she was making him.

"Iie," she spat, "I am not taking your dumb ass back! I told you that earlier on the phone!" She looked at the bandit, rage clear in her dark blue eyes. "It. Is. Over." Yamcha let out a whimper.

"But Ba-" Bulma frowned.

"I am no longer your 'Babe'. You fucked up for the last time! Vegeta was right about you, but that doesn't matter now. I am seeing someone else tonight." Yamcha's sad face changed as he turned to Vegeta, who's 'ki' had spiked at the finish of Bulma's sentence. Vegeta looked livid with rage, even though he was hiding it pretty well.

'It's not him because he is obviously is pissed off, but maybe he knows who it is,' Yamcha thought before Bulma's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You need to leave. My date with be here in a minute. I would rather you not be here when he arrives." Yamcha turned to leave. "We can still be friends, but nothing more."

He turned to look at her before grounding out, "You will be back." With that he left the house, Bulma staring after him in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

A few seconds later there was a knock on the front door. She opened it as Vegeta came to stand behind her. Tomi stood before her with more roses, these were yellow, and some more chocolate.

"Oh, Bulma, you look fantastic," Tomi said as he looked Bulma up and down before handing her the gifts. Bulma smiled as she took the bouquet.

"Come in," she said as she stepped back to let him in, Vegeta growled as he turned to Bulma. "I'll just go find a vase for these and then we can head out." She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two Saiyans to glare at each other.

"So... Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"First off, low class," Vegeta spat, "I live here and second off I am watching you. I could have sworn I told you to stay away from her." Tomi smirked.

"As I told you before. You are not my King and now I will tell you another thing. You are not her father, her King, her protector or her mate," Tomi said as he got in Vegeta's face.

"She is mine and that will not change. She will not choose me over some simpleton low class baka," Vegeta spat before Bulma entered the room with a deep green vase with the flowers inside. Tomi let her pass before sitting down. She put the vase down on the coffee table before sitting down next to Tomi. She glared up at Vegeta.

"You can go now," she said. Vegeta made no move to leave the room, so Bulma turned to Tomi, completely turning her back to Vegeta. "So..." she faded off almost feeling uncomfortable. 'Must be because Vegeta is glowering at us.' "What are we doing tonight?"

"I thought I would take you ou-" his words were cut off as Vegeta butted in.

"Iie," he said as he moved closer to the pair. Bulma looked up at him in amazement and anger.

"Eeesscuuusseee me?" she drew out as she stood up. "Are you presuming to tell me what to do in my own house?" Vegeta nodded, a frown on his face.

"Onna, you will not go anywhere with that thing." Bulma turned to Tomi.

"Come on, let's go," she said as Tomi stood up and they headed for the door. Vegeta reached out and grabbed Bulma's arm. Tomi turned to glare at him as he made a move to remove his hand from Bulma. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "What has gotten into you, Vegeta? I don't understand why you protest so much to me being alone with Tomi. He has been the perfect gentleman with me." Vegeta growled.

"I don't have to give you a reason! You should do as I say Onna and when I say that you will not go out, alone, with this man, then you should do as I say." This seemed to piss Bulma off more.

"Vegeta!" she hissed. "This is my choice, not yours." With that she turned and with Tomi in tow exited the house. Vegeta started to follow them, but decided against it as he headed back to his original destination.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma fumed as she headed down her driveway in a huff. Then she realized that she was not alone and turned to Tomi with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry about that. Vegeta pushes my buttons." Tomi smiled.

"I can see that. So as I was saying earlier. I was thinking about taking you to dinner and a movie. What do you think about that?" Bulma giggled. "What?" Tomi looked confused, but inside he was kinda angry. Here he was trying to be nice to her and she was laughing at him.

"Nothing, but that idea is kinda out-dated. How about we go out to dinner first and see where the night goes. Okay?" Tomi smirked. "Now, do you mind if I drive?" Tomi shrugged before following the blue-haired girl to the red sports car in the driveway next to another blue one. "Huh?" she said with at frown.

"What?" Tomi asked as he slid around her toward the passenger side of the car.

"That's my parent's car. They said they would be gone for a few days." Bulma slid into the driver's side, her face still filled with confusion.

"Why does that seem odd?" Tomi inquired as they backed out of the driveway.

"Forget I said anything. They must have taken the limo to the airport."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hours Later...)

Vegeta emerged from the GR at midnight just as lights flashed across Capsule Corp. He flew up in to the air and watched as two people, one very drunk, walked up the driveway.

"Shhhh, Tomi," a slurred female voice said. "We will wake Vegeta and then he will be very mad." Vegeta frowned as they entered the house. He followed through an open window so that he could monitor the two.

"Why would he be mad?" Tomi inquired as he sat Bulma down on the couch.

"Wellllll..." Bulma slurred out as Tomi sat down next to her. "He doesn't like me to dri-ink and then-n he d-doesn't like y-ou." Tomi smirked in the darkness.

"He is just jealous of the fact that you like me." Bulma shook her head.

"He does not like me like that," she protested, a sadness creeping into her voice. Tomi's eyes arched in anger for a moment.

"Do not lie to me Bulma. I know that the two of you kissed," Tomi said as he moved closer to the intoxicated girl. "Do you like him too?" Bulma looked down at her hands as a tear slid down her cheek. Tomi growled lightly. "Do you? Even as you allow me to court you?" Bulma looked up at him.

"It-t is not that Tomi," she said quietly, both unaware that the very person that they were talking about was eavesdropping. "I do not know what I feel. Sure he kissed me, but then he left me and never said another word about it. Then you asked me out and I thought maybe I could forget about it. I can't," she said disappointed in herself for her confession. Tomi nodded in understanding.

"It is okay." He bent over and placed his lips on Bulma's, catching her by surprise. She almost withdrew, but continued with the kiss instead. Vegeta growled low in his throat before exiting the room to the night. Tomi smirked against Bulma's lips before she pulled away.

"Sorry," she muttered turning red. "I must go to bed." She got up and stumbled upstairs. Tomi watched her, his smirk widening.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(A Week Later...)

Bulma frowned as she sat in her lab. Vegeta had been gone for a week now and she was unsure of where he was.

'Maybe he is training in the wilderness. Goku said that was where most of them train to get away from all the distractions. That must be it, but why not inform me before he left.' Bulma screwed the last bolt in place of her orb before backing away from it to get a better look. "It looks ready to try out, but since Vegeta is not here I guess Goku or Gohan will have to test it." She exited the lab only to run into Tomi. "Oh! Tomi, you scared me." Tomi smirked.

"Ossu Bulma," he said. Bulma smiled with surprise.

"You are learning some Japanese?" Tomi nodded. "That is so nice that you have decided to learn our culture."

"Where are you off to, Bulma?" Tomi inquired.

"Oh, I was going to call my friend, Goku, to come over and test my invention," she explained as she headed into the kitchen. Tomi stopped her as he pushed her up against a wall.

"Bulma, why do you avoid me? After our first date, you seem to stay away from me," Tomi pointed out with a frown as he loomed over her. Bulma was unsure if he was mad or just messing with her so she smiled wearingly.

"Well, I have work to do now that my parents are gone on vacation or whatever they are doing. This is my corporation too and I have to take care of it in my father's stead when he is gone." Tomi sighed.

"Oh, that is okay," he backed up for a moment. "but what about at night?" he inquired as he loomed over her again.

"I must sleep some time," she said, a frown furrowing her brow. "Damn! You and Vegeta are the same. I me-" she was cut off as Tomi slammed her head into the wall.

"I am nothing like Vegeta," Tomi spat. "Vegeta is a barbarian and a ruthless killer!" Bulma shook with rage at the words that left Tomi's mouth.

"Vegeta may have been a ruthless killer, but he has changed!" Tomi's hands found themselves around Bulma's neck, but he did not strangle her, he just stared into her cerulean depths.

"What do you mean by that?" he snarled. "Are you saying that I am what he once was." Bulma did not respond. Tomi shook her. "Answer me!" Bulma nodded.

"Vegeta would never lay a hand on me as you have! He was ri-" she was cut off as Tomi knocked her across her face and then everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(That Night...)

Vegeta flew closer to the large domed building and noticed that all the lights were off.

'Hmmm. That is kinda odd. The Onna must be out.' He landed next to Tomi's ship and as he headed toward the house a smell caught him. 'That smells like blood!' Vegeta thought as he grew closer to the ship. 'But it smells like it is old blood!' He moved closer before he could smell stench of blood full force. Even though he was against it, he bent down where the ground appeared broken and pushed back the dirt. Blood covered his gloves as he grew closer to the corpse that lay buried under the ship. Soon a face appeared. "Oh shit," Vegeta muttered before he turned and vomited.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta frowned as he headed toward the house.

'I have to find the Onna. She could be in danger.' Vegeta opened the back door to the house and stopped. There was a scent that filled his nose and even though it was not death he still felt a shiver race across his spine. A sudden urgency filled him and he began to search the house. As he ran around the house he stopped and smacked his forehead. 'Damn! That baka Kakarot must be rubbing onto me!' He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on finding Bulma's energy source. Minutes later he located it. It was outside in the ship that resided in the backyard where the two bodies resided. 'Why did I leave her alone with him? Why did I let my anger get the best of me?' he asked himself as he rushed outside to blast his way into the ship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma opened her eyes and was forced to shut them again as the bright light nearly blinded her.

'Ug, what the fuck?' she thought as she slowly cracked an eye open. The light did not bother her this time, as much anyway. Her eyes were sore and felt a little swollen. "Where the fuck am I?" she asked aloud to the seemingly empty room. She glanced around at the small, but well lit space. It looked like a cell, but it was a little more glamorous. The walls were pure white with two sets of metal chains that hung from the wall, her being in one pair. Suddenly a shadow moved forward into the cell catching Bulma's attention. "Who's there?" A creature that she had seen only once before walked over to her.

"Who I am is none of your concern. How dare you piss my Master off," it hissed as it slapped her across the face. From behind Linthur came Tomi himself. He seemed a little steamed, but held himself calmly as he walked in front of him to stand before her.

"So, Bulma, we meet again, but since you insulted me I had to bind you," Tomi explained. "I knew that you would fight me if I told you that I would not take 'no' for an answer to my request." Bulma stiffened at the words that left his mouth. "Bulma, you will be my new queen." Bulma frowned.

"I will do no such thing! Vegeta will not allow you to take me away!" Bulma protested as she fought her restraints. Tomi frowned in anger.

"You have no say in that nor does he," Tomi said. "And as I recall, he left you." Bulma stiffened again and stared at the man in front of her with wide eyes as the words he said sunk in.

"I-I..." she faded off as she began to shake. "Y-You were-e in my dream!" she cried in horror. Tomi looked at her in confusion, but blew it off. Unfortunately Linthur wanted to know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about, girl?" Bulma frowned at the little creature.

"I've been having a dream for a while now, but I could never see the man in the dream. I was walking down my hallway when I hear a crash. I run down the stairs only to be met with..." she faded for a moment as her voice broke a little. "I find my parents dead bodies." Tomi looked up shocked for a moment.

'She couldn't know, could she?' He waited for her to continue.

"Suddenly a faceless man is in front of me. He calls my name and then I see his face. It is Vegeta. He tells me to run. That some man wants me and that I am... his." Suddenly it hit her. Vegeta wanted her! Tomi growled at what she said, causing her to look up at him.

"Finish Bulma," he spit out.

"He told you the same thing and you told him that he had no say in that and neither did I." Tomi thought back to the day that Vegeta had told him that she was his.

'He did claim her as his, but she doesn't know that.'

"Then you killed him, but I only knew your voice. I could not see your face." Tomi unlocked Bulma from her chains and threw her over his shoulder as he instructed Linthur to leave them alone for a while. Tomi dragged her off into a larger room two hallways away from where she had just been. In the large room there was a king sized bed. Tomi threw her unceremoniously onto the soft bedding before he pulled his shirt off. He crawled upon Bulma's squirming body and tore off all her clothes except for her panties. He bent down and forced his hard lips against her soft unyielding ones, his hand finding one of her large breasts. Bulma tried to fight him, but he was way stronger and he held her in place with just one of his hands holding her hands above her head. "Let me go!" she cried as she she turned her head away from his mouth.

"I was gonna make this pleasant, but you refuse to cooperate," he said as he ripped away her panties and was just about to do the same to his own pants when the door burst open to reveal a very pissed off Vegeta.

"Onna!" he yelled upon seeing her. She was bruised across her face and all her cloths were gone. Vegeta growled as he formed a 'ki' ball in his right hand. "Tomitoe, what do you think you are doing?" Tomi glared at the Saiyan in front of him before yanking Bulma up next to his body.

"I am mating with my wife," he snarled. Bulma squirmed in his grasp.

"Iie!" she cried out as tears slid down her flushed cheeks. "I am not your wife!" Vegeta snarled as he stepped closer to the pair. Tomi looked down at her with anger glowing in his black eyes.

"Bitch!" he snarled as he knocked across her left temple, successfully knocking her out. He tossed her limp body onto the bed like a rag doll that he was done playing with. He turned his attention to Vegeta. "When you are dead and we are gone from this miserable place then she will have no fight in her. I will break her spirit." Vegeta growled as the ball he held in his hand grew brighter. "Now, Vegeta, we can not fight in here with the woman laying within harms way. We will fight outside." Tomi turned and exited out a window followed by Vegeta. They landed twenty feet from the ship and began to power up. They stood in their fighting stances, energy glowing around them and on their exposed flesh. Both flew at each other with speed that defied the sound barrier. They disappeared at the same time in the spot where they would have collided. Tomi flew into the air above Vegeta and Vegeta flew up into Tomi with fists flying. Both levitated quickly into the air as they simultaneously threw punches and dodged them at unheard of speeds. Vegeta put both hands together above his head and slammed them down between Tomi's shoulder blades causing him to fly, face first, toward the ground. Tomi turned himself around and landed on his feet like a cat before looking up at Vegeta in amusement. "You seemed to have gotten stronger since you were a kid." Vegeta smirked.

"With the help of the Onna and from fighting and killing so many people," Vegeta responded as he looked down at the other Saiyan. Tomi pulled his hand from his side and quickly threw a blue energy sphere at Vegeta, hoping to catch him off guard. Vegeta saw it and flew higher to avoid it. Tomi used this moment to fly up at Vegeta, powered up, before he landed a quick punch to Vegeta's face. This made Vegeta's face twist as it turned awkwardly to the left. Blood left his open mouth mixed with saliva. Tomi attacked with vengeance at Vegeta's shocked form, pushing Vegeta back. Vegeta kicked out, landing a foot right under Tomi's smirking lips throwing his head back. Tomi looked over at him before wiping the blood from his now frowning lips.

"You know Vegeta, I don't think that Bulma has been laid very often. I just might be her first." Vegeta growled before head butting Tomi in the stomach and then elbowing him in the torso, sending the other Saiyan down to the ground before throwing several 'ki' blasts down to meet him. Tomi flew out of the smoke, his pants ripped to shreds as he flew up to meet Vegeta. "I think that I will rape her over and over while also beating her up everyday until she has no fight in her. Then I will make her bare me an heir." Vegeta growled as he saw the things that Tomi described in his mind.

'Iie, I will not let him do that to my mate!' He powered up as he headed toward Tomi's grinning person.

"She does look great when she is beneath me. I can not wait to stick my cock in her pussy and fuck her like no tomorrow." Vegeta's onyx orbs flashed a bright turquoise as the blue light surrounding Vegeta shimmered in gold. Tomi took no notice to the other Saiyan until Vegeta had him pinned beneath him with his foot in the other man's throat. Tomi looked up in fear at the golden haired Saiyan that glared down at him with turquoise eyes.

"Oh, she will look good, but it will be under me with her panting my name," Vegeta said cockily. "You will be dead." He pushed his sole deeper into Tomi's exposed throat. Cracking was heard as Tomi's face turned a light shade of blue. Vegeta watched as his foot completely sank into Tomi's throat. Blood splattered onto Vegeta's white boot. He removed his foot as Tomi's eyes exploded, white puss and blood flying from the holes in his eyes. Vegeta turned away from Tomi's lifeless form and headed for his ship. The only sign that Vegeta had been there was the foot print in his neck. He flew over to the hole the two had exited earlier only to find Bulma gone. "What the fuck!" Vegeta growled as he headed out the bedroom door toward the smell of blood. He walked quickly down the long halls until he came to the room at the end of the hall where he found the green creature with Bulma in his arms. Vegeta didn't blink as he shot a 'ki' blast in between the shocked creatures eyes. The thing dropped with a thud, but before Bulma could fall Vegeta grabbed her. She was still nude, but now she was frozen, her body cold like ice. Pulling her close he blasted through the roof of the ship and into her room on the second story. Vegeta laid Bulma down on her bed and went to find some extra blankets. He powered down from his Super Saiyan form and after a few minutes returned to Bulma with the sheets and comforter from his bed.

"V-Vegeta?" she inquired as the opened her cerulean eyes.

"Hai, Onna, it is me." She smiled as she reached out for him. He covered her now shivering body with a blanket before taking her offered hand. "Bulma," he said with a sigh. "I have some bad news for you." Bulma's eyes teared up as if she knew what he was about to say. "I found the bodies of your parents. They are dead." She burst into tears at the mention of their death. Vegeta leaned down and hugged Bulma.

"Oh, Vegeta," she whimpered. "I'm such a bad person." Vegeta pulled away for a moment to look at her.

"What makes you think that you are a bad person?" Bulma looked down for a moment before telling him about the weird dream that she had had for several nights. Vegeta frowned.

"Onna, this does not make you a bad person. How were you to know that would happen for real?" Bulma smiled sadly. He was right. How was she to know that it was more than a dream. Vegeta stood up. "We need to get you warm again and I'm sure you would like a nice warm bath." Bulma nodded. "I will be down stairs. Take a bath and then come downstairs." Vegeta exited the the room and headed toward the stairs. Bulma got up and ran into the bathroom. She was going to wash away Tomitoe's touch among other things.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta entered the kitchen and began to rummage around the fridge for food. After loading his arm with all sorts of meat and vegetables he began to cook. Though he would never admit it to another soul other than Bulma maybe. He had known how to cook since he had been little. Frieza had cooks that couldn't cook a real food if it was prepared for them so he had learned to so that he would not be poisoned. Thirty minutes later a robe clad Bulma entered the kitchen.

"It smells good in here," she said as she sat down at the table.

"Well, it should. I can cook real food unlike you," Vegeta teased. Bulma frowned, but blew it off because Vegeta was right. She couldn't even cook a good pancake. He then placed a big plate of food in front of her. After the two had finished eating Bulma turned to head back to her room. Vegeta followed her, leaving the cleaning bots to clear the table. She entered her room and Vegeta was about to head toward his own when her voice stopped him.

"Vegeta, will you stay with me tonight?" Vegeta made no response as he moved toward her room. Bulma smiled as they crawled into bed. "Vegeta?" He grunted. "Did you mean it?" Vegeta looked at her in confusion. "When you told Tomi that I was yours." He looked shocked for a moment. "I overheard you that day when he and you got into your argument."

"Hai, Onna, I meant it. We were destined to be together from the day we were born. I didn't want to admit it, but I used to dream of a lavender haired girl when I was younger. She called to me every night." Bulma looked shocked.

"What did she say?" Vegeta looked deep into her eyes.

"She wanted a Prince to rescue her. I was not the Prince for her at that moment, but I think I am now." Bulma moved closer to him before planting a kiss on his warm lips. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. His hands roamed over her robe covered body. A growl rumbled in his throat at the bulky covering. Bulma smiled against his lips before removing the robe. His hands found her breasts and he began to massage them.

"Hmmmm, Vegeta," she moaned as she arched into his touch. He crawled up on top of her and began to suckle on her left nipple while his right hand pinched and stroked the right nipple. After a few minutes of this he switched over to the other one and repeated his previous ministrations. His other hand soon found it's way down her stomach to her triangle of blue curls. Her panting increased as his mouth vacated the breast that it was working on to move slowly down to meet the finger on her clit. Bulma's moans grew louder as he licked her opening. "Ohhhh, Vegeta! Pleaaasssseeeee..." Vegeta continued his ministrations as she arched into his mouth. Her body began to twitch as the pleasure built even more before he pulled away to position himself above her. Her body was still pulsing with pleasure when he plunged himself into her warmth. She let out a scream of pain before he started to pump into her. The pain quickly disappeared to be replaced with pleasure that was still pent up from before. Soon she exploded and as her muscled clenched around him he exploded into, sending his hot seed far into her womb.

"BULLLLMMMAAAA!" Vegeta growled as she clung to him.

"Oh, VEGETA!" Then they lay quietly as he rolled over next to her, never breaking contact, their bodies still melded together as their breathing deepened and they joined together in the Land of Nod.


	10. Chapter 10

(Four Years Later...)

Bulma sat quietly in her lawn chair as Vegeta sparred out on the lawn with their son Trunks. His purple hair waved in the air as he dodged a fist from his father. The young boy was only three years old, but he was stronger than his father had been at that age or so Vegeta had informed her. The young boy had turned Super Saiyan at the tender age of two and was getting stronger every day. Vegeta would make sure of this, especially since Goku had a young Super Saiyan as well. If Vegeta could not kill Goku then he would make sure that his son was stronger than the third class was.

"Father," the boy said as they continued to dance around, each dodging the others fists and feet. "Can we stop to eat?" His stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Vegeta frowned at the thought of stopping, but nodded as his stomach followed the example of Trunks'. Trunks ran before his father into the kitchen as Vegeta stopped by his pregnant mate.

"Onna," he murmured as he touched her head with his open palm.

"Vegeta," she responded as she touched the hand on her head. "Strong little boy isn't he?" Vegeta nodded at the question. "Do you think that she will be as strong?" Vegeta nodded his head, no hesitation at the thought of his unborn child. Vegeta headed into the house, leaving his mate to look up at the mid afternoon sky. She listened with one ear to the laughter from in the house. She smiled lightly at the thought of what father and son were up to. Suddenly her hand flew to her stomach as her daughter gave her a good kick as if to remind her of her presence. "I haven't forgotten you," she said to her stomach as she rubbed it. A few minutes later another pain shot through her body. 'Labor pains?' she asked herself. She was not due for another week, but it was not unlike her first pregnancy, which had been two weeks too early. Trunks had been born at eight pounds nine ounces, which was normal for a full term baby. He had been twenty one inches too, which was also very normal. Chi-Chi had explained to her that it was normal for her to give birth early. She had. Apparently Saiyan babies were fast developers in the womb. Another pain shoot her body, this time closer and more painful. "Vegeta!" she yelled. "Vegeta!" finally her mate came outside at the urgency in her voice.

"Nani?" he asked as he looked around for some evil doer. "What is it?" Bulma looked up at him in slight pain, her hand rubbing her belly.

"It's time," she said. Vegeta picked her up as he called for their son. Seconds later they were up in the air, heading toward the hospital. Soon they would be a family of four...


End file.
